This program will develop and manufacture a realistic Point-of-Care Neurological MRIScanner with a novel architecture specifically designed for imaging a human brain and C-spine based on a modern low cost magnet, which features ease of operation and low operating cost. Once the functionality of the scanner is demonstrated, the scanner can be used to image other parts of the head in addition to the brain. Also, the scanner that we propose has a through bore and allows whole-body scanning on a large fraction of the human public and offers MRI scans to the public in the rural locations as well as under-served areas. The scanner we intend to develop will work wherever there can be electricity.